The Fox and the Faeries
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto is send to another land to protect him... but he found a new challenge after meeting 2 girls... what will happen to Alphea now that the number 1 hyperactive jinchuriki is in Magix world?
1. Chapter 1

The Fox and the Fairies

Naruto was 16 now... and Madara was looking for him and Bee.

The hokage decided to hide Naruto... and send him to another continent.

Naruto accepted begrudgingly... so he packed his necessities, along with some weapons and scrolls.

He then step on the ship and looked at his friends and loved ones one last time...

That was 6 months ago.

Chapter 1: ninjutsu and magic

"Man... I been here for a long time... but is SOO boring, I am just a step away from making a war in here... is THAT boring" Naruto said.

The only fights he gotten in was with a few bullies that where picking on some girls.

"Why can't interesting things happen here?" Naruto cursed inwardly as he walked by the park.

A young girl then rode by with her bike... in it was a small blue bunny.

She had deep blue eyes, she was wearing a cute skirt and knee high socks.

Something in him told him to follow her... and he was glad he did.

The girl discovered (thanks to her pet bunny) another girl... a blond girl fighting what looked like monsters... and she was loosing.

The red haired girl grabbed a tree branch and whacked one of the few smaller monsters.

They where fighting a good fight... but they had an advantage.

"_Time to even the odds then_" Naruto thought

With a tough he threw a kunai with a explosive note.

*BOOOOOM! *

"GYAAAH!" The girls shouted.

Naruto then appeared with a kunai in his hand

"Girls get back... I will stall them as long as I can" Naruto yelled.

"NO WAY! I'll give you some back-up" The blonde haired girl said.

"Then you... the red haired girl get away" Naruto said

"I GOT A NAME YOU KNOW!" the girl said as she picked the tree branch.

"AND THE NAME IS BLOOM!" she said as she whacked another small monster.

"ROOOAR!" the biger monster roared and charged "ME GET FAIRES, GET LOST STOOPID LOOKING HU-MAN"

Naruto rushed to the monster and slidded under him and hit him between the legs making him kneel.

He then jumped and kicked him with enough force to send him to the ground with enough force that rocked the ground.

"HYAAH!" Bloom yelled as one of the ghouls attacked.

"Hey... blondie do something!" Naruto yelled

But the blond haired girl was out like a light.

"STOP! GET AWAY!" Bloom yelled as she was covered in force-field.

Naruto appeared and grabbed both girls and then threw a smoke bomb and vanished with the two girls and snatched the bunny.

They appeared a few miles away from the park... Naruto looked at the girls.

"You two ok?" Naruto asked concerned.

"Y..yeah I am ok" Bloom said

"But the blonde one isn't... she still out like a light... got somewhere were we could go? Mine is too far away" Naruto said

"We can go to my place... is close by" Bloom said

"Right... lead and I'll follow" Naruto said as he carried the blonde girl in piggy-back ride.

**Later at Bloom's house**

"Bloom? You back already?" her mother called out as she walked out to find the blonde boy and a blonde girl in his arms.

"Bloom? Who are they?" she asked

"Mom, the girl needs help, the boy here helped me and her out of VERY bad situation" Bloom said.

"I see... please put the poor thing in the couch..." the mother asked

Naruto put the girl in the couch and then sighed in relief.

"She's going to be ok... she's just unconscious" Naruto said.

"and who might you be young man?" the mother asked

"The Name is Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto said.

"Bloom honey, tell me what happened" the mother asked

Bloom then spun the story of what happened, how the girl used magic and how Naruto beat those monsters.

The father, who was there and did not like the boy being near his only daughter, tough the whole thing was crazy.

"It's true... I was there... haven't seen something like that before" Naruto said.

"urgg... where... where am I?" The blonde girl asked as she stirred awake.

"Ah... you are back... good, I was worried a bit" Naruto said

"uh? Who are you?" the girl asked

"Name's Naruto... and yours?" Naruto asked.

"I am Stella... nice to meetcha" she said.

"Stella... what happened, can you tell us how you got to that condition?" the mother asked

"Yeah, I was fighting a troll and some ghouls... until Bloom here helped me out... however we where about to be gonners if it wasn't for Mr. dashing hero here saving our bacons" Stella said

"And... where you from?" the father asked

"I am a faerie and a princess from the planet Solaria... I came here to investigate something going on... and then I got attacked by that troll" Stella said

"That... that's crazy" the father said "I am calling the police" he said

Stella then moved her hand and made the house phone turn into a lettuce and the receiver into a carrot.

"EEK" The father was shocked as Stella smirked mischievously. "Told you so, now do you believe me?"

"But... this.. this magic thing... how?" the father said.

"Your daughter is very special indeed! She is also a fairy... she has magical abilities that I saw, she is indeed one of us!" Stella said exited.

Before they could come to grasp the situation however the place begun to shake... a ugly blue monster broke into the house... they begun to attack.

"Bloom, we are outnumbered... we have to split them up" Stella said

Bloom did that as Stella ordered and made the ghouls follow her.

"Follow me!" Bloom yelled. The ghouls, devoid of any smarts followed her goading.

She managed to get them out... but then realised an important factor.

She couldn't use her magic.

"HYAAH!" a voice shreaked... it was Stella as she flew out of the window.

The blue monster than broke his way out of the house and roared to attack

"Get the hell away from them" Naruto roared as he let kunai flew down on the monsters

The monster roared in pain... as the kunai exploded on him.

Then a rope appeared and snared the monster.

5 guys dressed like knights came over, a guy with a disposition like Sasuke

"Don't worry... I got him" he said.

"Errmmm... no... you don't" Naruto said

The monster then roared and attacked the guys

"GET BEHIND ME!" one with the blue energy shield said as the blue monster beat up the shield.

"Need help?" Naruto said as he pulled more kunai and rushed

"RAAAH!" He yelled as he cut the monster bit by bit due to its durable skin.

Then the other knight with a green energy broadsword smashed the ground tearing it up.

Naruto then pulled a chain from nowhere and snared the monster.

"Get the other one!" Naruto said as he put more power on his muscles with chakra.

"Woa... that guy's sure is strong... is he really a normal human?" The other guys said.

The yellow troll looked around and roared... but found himself alone and outnumbered.

"Another time fae-ries" he said as he clapped 3 times and vanished in a plume of purple smoke.

"Bloom, Naruto I would like you too meet the "Specialists"... Riven (she showed the guy with the Sasuke personality), Brandon (the guy with the green energy broadsword), Timmy (The guy with glasses), and prince Skye (the guy with blonde hair... blue energy sword and shield)."

"Don't think we forgot about you" Riven said as he put a restraining collar on the monster and then vanished after thanking them for their help.

**The next day**

Bloom's parents where cleaning the house, along with Naruto who asked to spend the night in order to make sure no one would attack them again.

Stella woke up and greeted them "you know I could fix this in a blink with some magic" Stella said

"Thanks... but we preffer to do things the _normal_ way" the father said.

"Oh well" Stella said.

"Bloom is ready" Bloom's mother said as Bloom came over with a luggage.

"You sure about that sweety?" her father asked

"Yea... I wanna learn how to use my powers... to be a faerie" Bloom said

"I know... but we don't know anything about Alfea College" her father said "So, we are coming with you"

"Really? uh...ok" Bloom said

"Believe me, you are not going to a magical dimension until WE check it out" he added.

"Don't worry I will go with you... the more the merrier" Naruto said.

"Stella? Can we all go?" Bloom asked

"Of course... I can bring EVERYBODY" she said as she took her ring off and it became a staff

"So... let's go... to ALFEA!" she said

with a burst of light they begun to travel.

"Looks like you know how to travel" Stella said.

"I am used to stuff like that" Naruto said as they appeared the other side

Bloom, Stella and Naruto landed on their feet while her mother and father... not so much.

Naruto, Bloom, her parents and Kikko (her pet rabbit) looked around in awe... this place was beautiful... and peaceful.

"Wow... this place is beautiful" Bloom said.

Her parents looked around, it was nature all over, the air was fresh, crisp and clean.

"It does exists!" the father said in awe. "I never seen anything like this"

"Let's go... I wanna get a closer look?" he said as he collided with a invisible barrier

Naruto put his hand but felt nothing, "it must be a specific barrier... you got something on you that will make the barrier active?" Naruto asked

"Eh? Barrier? I don't feel anything" Bloom said.

"That's right, there is a barrier that doesn't allow non-magical folk to enter Alfea... I am sorry... but you can't go any further" Stella said apologetic.

"Mom... dad..." Bloom said

"I guess is time to say good bye then Bloom" the mother said.

"Don't worry... I will check on your daughter... I'll make sure she is safe... I swear it on my nindo" Naruto said.

"Nindo? What's that?" Stella asked

"I am a ninja... but currently I am on... "leave" so I got nothing to do... I am actually looking for a job and maybe... just maybe I can find one in this Alfea place" Naruto said with a smirk.

After a heartfelt goodbye Stella send both of Bloom's parents back to their home.

They entered the college campus when suddendly...

"Who are you young lady and young man and what do you think you are going?" a voice said

"Uhoh... trouble... that's Griselda" Stella said

"What a charming lady" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Ah... I see you meet our new freshman, her Name is Bloom" a older lady said

"Headmistress Feragonda! But... she is not on my list" Griselda said.

"but she is on MY list, so WELCOME... to Alfea" the headmistress Feragonda said

"And what about the young boy? This is a faeries college... not co-ed" Griselda said

"You mean this young boy? I see what you mean... who might you be?" Miss Feragonda asked

"I am Uzumaki Naruto... I kinda got here mostly as curiosity" Naruto said.

"Well... but you don't seem to possess any magical power... yet you where able to break trough the barrier... how so?" Feragonda asked

"That barrier? It was easy... I can brake it all if I wanted to... but actually I used a technique from my homeland to "phase" trough by making my output of my energy synchronize with the barrier's own" Naruto explained

Now THIS got Feragonda intrigued.

"Come into my office please... as for you girls please get acquittance... you will be in a dorm in college during your stay" she said with a smile.

And so Naruto walked to Faragonda's office along with the Oh so cordial and warm Griselda.

"Please, sit wherever you'd like" she said.

Naruto looked around looking for an emergency exit in case things got ugly.

"I heard you say about the barrier... can you explain HOW you would do so... since I sense NO magic whatsoever in you? The barrier should stopped you completely" she said "Explain to me how you phased trough it"

"I have a special energy called chakra... and I can mold it and make things happen according to what I need" Naruto said.

"I see... Naruto I apologize, but this IS a female only school... if you wish you could go to the male school for young upcomming warriors" Feragonda said.

"OH? But... will I be able to visit Bloom and Stella?" Naruto asked

"Why of course! Whatever gave you an idea that we wouldn't allow you that?" Feragonda said with a warm smile

Naruto sighed in relief... he would be able to keep his promise.

"I will call the headmaster of the Redfountain school's headmaster Saladin... I am sure he will make room for you" She said.

Naruto then said something else "Ermm... do you mind if I got to say goodbye to Bloom and Stella?"

"Why most certainly... Griselda? If you'd please?" Faragonda asked.

She sighed and told Naruto to follow her.

"Now I will take my leave... I HOPE you don't take too much time as Saladin will come personally to escort you to the new school" Griselda said

Naruto then looked at the door and knocked on it.

"Come on in" a voice said.

Naruto came in and found himself staring at a beautiful tanned girl.

"Ah... hello... how can I help you?" The girl politely asked

"Ah... yes.. I am looking for Bloom and Stella?" Naruto said

"I will get them... whom might you be?" the girl asked

"Tell them is Naruto, they'll know" Naruto said

"Ok, pleasure to meet you, I am Flora" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you... might I come in?" Naruto asked

"Sure, sit down while I go get them" she said with a smile "Bloom! Stella! Someone is here to see you" Flora said

"Eh? Who could it be?" Stella asked as Bloom came in

"AH! Naruto!" Stella yelled as she jumped him and hugged him

"So I take it you know this fellow" a British sounding girl said, she had a bit pale skin and magenta hair.

"Yeah... he is the one who saved us twice back on earth" Stella said as Naruto blushed from the hug

"Hey there buddy! I heard a lot about you from this two, nice to actually meet you" said an Asian looking girl.

"I am Musa" said the girl

"And I am Techna" said the girl with the magenta hair

Nice to meet you girls... I was here to say my goodbyes to Bloom and Stella... since I will be going to Redfountain school while I am here" Naruto said

'Will you be able to visit us?" Bloom asked

"Of course... I promised to look after you" Naruto gave her a toothy smile.

After that he excused himself as he went to the main hall... and found himself staring at an older man

"Uhmm... so you might be Naruto?" he said as he looked at the blond boy.

"Uh... yeah... who might you be?" Naruto asked

"Let me see how good are you" he said as he pulled a staff and shot fireballs at him

Naruto jumped away and stood on the ceiling and looked at the old man as he attacked with more power.

Naruto jumped as he ran parallel to the wall dodging the fireballs and then vanished

The old man then felt a sharp object on his neck.

"Did I pass your test old man" Naruto said with a smirk

"hehehe... you are a good honest kid eh? I didn't even see you move when you came behind me... however did you do that?" the old man asked

Naruto relaxed and let him go "I am a veteran old man... don't take me lightly" Naruto said

The old man let a sigh of relief.

"I see you will do very well I think I will take you and let you meet your new roomates" he said as he slammed his staff to the ground... Naruto covered his eyes and shielded them found himself on a different hall.

"Wellcome... to the Red Fountain Academy" the old man Silvanas said as he saw the 4 guys that came to "arrest" the blue troll

"Hey dudes" Naruto said as he greeted them

"Hey... is that guy we meet on Gardenia" Skye siad

"Hey there new guy" Timmy said

"You are to room with Brandon" he said as he showed him to the blond guy.

Riven just looked at him wearily.

Naruto went up with the laid back big guy and got settled in... all the guys were really nice.

"Best. School. EVER!" Naruto mentally said.

Naruto was escorted to his new room... it was for a lack of a word fabulous... the bed was big and soft... and the pillows were heavenly...

He would DEFINETLY get used to this.

"Classes start tomorrow boys so rest up" one of the Brandon said.

With that they all went to sleep for their first day at class.

Chapter end.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fox and the Fairies

Chapter 2: slight problems

Naruto woke up with the smell of greasy food, bacon most likely.

"Mmm... smells sooo good" Naruto said as he woke up and rubbed the sleep from

his eyes, his mouth was watering from the smell.

He got dressed on his trademark uniform. He made absolutely clear to the headmaster of that...

"THERE IS NO WAY I WILL EVER USE TIGHTS!" Naruto said as soon he saw the uniform.

Most of the faculty had not liked that, but the headmaster chuckled at the blond's outburst. His clothing was his memory of his homeland, ergo he refused to change. That and his clothes were part of his "image".

It would do no harm to allow him that, so the old man agreed.

Naruto walked the halls after eating, he felt a bit nervous but calmed himself... he could feel the cheering and excitement.

It was time for sparring, which in this world they used weapons more than hand to hand combat as Naruto found out. He was rather happy that he got new set of weapons: A set of phantom-blade kunai.

"Nice, reminds me of the Nidaime's Raijin sword" Naruto said as he looked at the "blade" of his kunai as it glowed with warm orange energy.

After having breakfast, Naruto walked down the halls looking for the coliseum to test himself against the other students.

"Reminds me of the academy" Naruto thought "Good thing I am ready for it this time" Naruto thought with a smile. It would be slightly easier for him here as their was no Bushin Jutsu to keep him from failing.

He opened the doors as he heard some cheering and a LOT of jeering from the other cadets. "Not hard to see the crowd favorite" Naruto thought as he was going against Brandon, the blond sword-wielder that he first met in Gardenia.

"Gentleman, I expect nothing but fair game. All skills are to be used and remember, submission or first to three points only. There will be NO bloodshed between you." Saladin said in a firm tone. "For each and everyone here is your ally."

"FIGHT!" he yelled to start the match.

The crowd went wild as they roared and added to the heat and excitement as Naruto shot out and attacked with his new weapons, his speed was unparallelled to any without proper magical or technological enhancements.

Brandon blocked the blond ninja's attack with his shield and attempted to counter with his sword, the blonde's attack was stopped short due to Brandon's sturdy defense.

Naruto crouched down to avoid the energy weapon and tripped him with a sweeping low kick, making Brandon fall, however he recovered quickly and got to his feet.

Naruto jumped into the air with his phantom-blade kunai in hand and aimed at his opponent, coming down for the point.

Brandon however rolled on the ground and avoided the attack. He got on his feet and attacked Naruto, who pushed against his phantom-blade as sparks flew.

Naruto pushed against Brandon's weapon, adding more weight and power into the single-handed energy weapon to push him away. They disengaged then Naruto went to using his old tricks.

He threw a smoke bomb and blinded the arena with the bomb's contents, Brandon tried to clear the smoke, but it was too dense.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as 6 copies of Naruto broke from the smoke and dashed to attack Brandon.

Brandon looked around and was shocked then he thought they were only illusions.

"HERE WE GO!" they cried out in unison as they either jumped or shot towards him.

Brandon used both his sword and shield to keep the copies away but he realized they were all solid.

"How the hell?" Brandon said in confusion as the spectators were in awe of the ninja technique.

He moved left and right with his shield trying to block

Naruto and his clones attacked in harmony. All of them attacking from different angles.

Brandon was able to block the first two hits by blocking them with his shield and the broad side of his sword.

The first two after that were feints to grab and restrain Brandon's arms. The next two aimed at basic vital points: One in front aimed for the heart and one from behind, a phantom-blade kunai dangerously close to Brandon's throat.

Brandon knew that if this was in a "life or death" situation, he would have fallen then and there. "I forfeit, Headmaster." Brandon said in defeat before the clones were canceled by their user.

The crowd roared with dislike at the outcome. "He cheated!" Cried out a young cadet and a fan of Brandon.

"Yeah! That's the only way he won!" cried out another.

"No!" Brandon said loudly, his voice quieting all of the the angry cadets in the bleachers.

"Naruto fought well and showed that even I am not perfect in combat." the blond said to the crowd before facing Naruto and offered his hand in friendship to the ninja. "We should applaud his performance and treat him as we would any cadet." he said as he looked at the crowd.

The crowd would cheer and clapped for both combatants as Naruto accepted Brandon's hand firmly and shook it.

"Well done boys." Saladin said proudly, clapping along with the crowd.

"_The first day here and I've already made a friend. Today is looking pretty good to me._" thought the blond ninja.

However a certain magenta colored haired boy looked at him with distaste... he wanted to be the one to take him down a notch or two... but the blonde did it.

After class a bunch of new cadets where chatting Naruto up, asking him for what kind of spell he used or what kind of technology he used to create the copies.

"Spells? Technology? I don't use either... is all Natural" Naruto said

The guys where a bit skeptical about what he said... maybe he wanted to keep some skills to himself... not that they could blame him.

Brandon however decided to get to know him better, they where sharing the same apartment inside the college after all.

"So how did you learn how to fight like that?" Sky asked

"Well... in my homeland they trained us since little... and I been in a war already... well is ongoing still... but I was asked to stay away" Naruto said.

"Stay away? But why?" Brandon asked.

"Eeh... is a very long and complicated story... let's just say someone wanted something I had... but I didn't want to give it up... to protect my precious poeple" Naruto said.

"You are ok... anyone that can do sacrifices to protect their friends and loved ones is ok in my book" Brandon said.

"Yeah... you pretty strong too" Sky said

"Whatever... I am out... wake me up when is time for class" said Riven as he went back to his room.

"What's that guy's deal?" Naruto asked

"Riven? He's kinda like that... he is a lone wold and he is a BIT of a downer... but don't let it get to you... he is like that to EVERYONE" Timmy said.

"So... what's next?" Naruto asked

"Well since it the first day we only had that one class... if you want we can show you around the place?" suggested Sky.

"that would be great" Naruto said

"Or you guys could come on over and help us girls out" another voice

"Yeah... we could do that" Brandon said

Then they realised that the voice was in fact female.

"STELLA!" they all (minus Naruto) cried out.

"Hey Stella, what do you need?" Naruto asked

"Uhmmm I was wondering... would you guys like to come? We girls need a bit of help... you see..." Stella said as she explained how her powers have been... shut out and that they had to clean the whole class and certain other areas of the school.

"I'll go, I got free time and I'll like to help" Naruto said.

"And with that technique of yours we could get it done in no time!" Timmy said

"Eh? Technique?" Stella asked.

"You'll see" Sky said with a slight smirk.

**Alfea college for faeries**

The boys reached the school and found themselves with a drenched Bloom, Musa and Stella (Who left before them as they had to shower and change clothes).

"Do I even wanna know what happened here?" Naruto asked as the girls where giggling a bit.

"So guys... here's some brooms and mops" Stella said.

Naruto smirked...

"Tajuu! Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto said as he did his trade-mark jutsu.

Smoke rose and as it cleared the room was filled with 50 Naruto's...

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Techna and Musa gawked

"Alright guys go and clean this joint!" Naruto said

"OSSSU!" the clones yelled as they ran with the cleaning utensils and vanished into thin air.

"What on Alfea was THAT!" Techna voiced all the girl's thoughts perfectly.

"That is one of my techniques... I can make a lot more though" Naruto said

"But how do you do that? I couldn't detect any magical power from it" Techna said.

"That is true... my scanners didn't pick any magical energy or any technology being used for this... so it begs the question... 'how can you do something that would be considered physically impossible'" Timmy said.

Naruto however had vanished.

"Eh? Where did he go?" they all asked.

"uh... guys... you might want to look up there" Flora said as Naruto and some of his clones where dusting the bookshelves and some of the beams up there... the surprising thing however... they were hanging upside down.

"Just what are you?" the girls asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki... and I am a ninja" Naruto said with a smirk

"But... what's a ninja?" they asked

Naruto slipped down (or was it up?) and hit himself on the head with the beam.

"Well a ninja is basically a warrior who fights for his village and country... basically we are trained in the art of assassination, combat silent killing, sabotage, infiltration, ex-filtration and interrogation... thought most ninja are rather specialized in a few areas... for example I am specialized mostly on ninjutsu... or ninja techniques, like my kage bunshin" Naruto said

"What is this kagey bu-shay?" Musa asked.

"Kage... bun-shin" Naruto said "and it means shadow clones... they are solid and have about the same power and intelligence as me" Naruto said.

"So basically... they are overly optimism morons" Riven said with a smirk

"Exact... HEY!" Naruto and the clones said indignantly.

As they cleaned the class the girls and guys they enjoyed a little time to enjoy the place, some music and refreshments.

The girls and guys then begun to chat as they told them about the sparring they had and how Naruto dominated the fight after a bit of tough.

"That was a great strategy... but why did you use a smoke screen to hide yourself in?" Techna asked

"To confuse him... I was going to attack him form inside the smoke.. he would be disoriented at the multiple attacks from many directions" Naruto said.

"that sounds like a good idea" Bloom said.

"Yeah... but some of my old opponents wouldn't be phased by it... is very simple" Naruto said.

"But still it's a very solid strategy" Musa said.

"True... you got me pretty good back there" Brandon said.

Then suddendly they noticed that the liquid inside the glasses was moving.

"Uh, is this supposed to do that?" Naruto asked.

Then the whole school begun to tremble.

"Guys... we MIGHT have some trouble" Flora said.

They went to the main hall and found it broken and crushed.

"Ok... you girls stay back... this might get troublesome" Sky said

"Let the men do the work" Riven said with a smirk as they walked out... Riven had his phantom blade on his shoulder.

All the girls huffed indignantly.

"I'll stay with the girls" Naruto said.

"Cech... whatever" Riven said as he scoffed.

"Ok girls stay close... I'll swear I'll keep you safe" Naruto said as he readied his phantomblade kunai on his hands.

They begun to walk around searching for whatever did the hole in the wall, they walked trough the halls and then Musa hit something... something hard

"Ouch... I think I hit something hard... and funky" she said as she backed up... Then she gasped in fright.

Naruto looked up to see a 4 armed, horned, bull looking minotaur.

The monster roared and spit all over Stella

"Ewww... like this is so totally disgusting" she yelled.

She got face to face to the monster and snarled at it.

"Uh... Stella... we don't have our powers... remember?" Techna said.

"EEEk" Stells eeped as she begun to back up.

"Girls... I will make an openning... then I want you girls to run for it" Naruto said as he positioned himself in front of the girls.

"What! NO! Now way! We won't let you stay" Musa said.

"I AM NOT GIVING YOU ANY OPTIONS, NOW RUN!" Naruto yelled.

The girls looked back one last time as then ran away...

"Good... now I can go wild!" Naruto yelled as he jumped and the monster's head and grabbed his horns and used it as leverage to deliver a powerful kick to the monster's face making it stumble to it's knees.

Naruto then jumped back... "good... now to get the girls" Naruto said.

However he then felt a bolt of electricity hit him.

"Urrgg" Naruto yelled as he tried to move... he turned himself around and looked at 3 girls... their energy was... evil... so negative.

"Uhmmm what an interesting boy... he has such an evil and dark power inside him" Icy said.

They walked without another care in the world and continued looking for something with their levitating object.

Naruto passed out...

**Few minutes later...**

Naruto woke up and then broke free of the paralysis and went to look for the girls. He moved as fast as he could, he turned left at the corner and then right at the next, following their scents as he was trained to do as a ninja.

Naruto then found them as they ran away from the monster that somehow caught up to them... Techna was against a wall as the monster charged at her.

"TECHNA!" Naruto and the girls yelled.

Techna however used the wall behind her as a spring and jumped over the charging monster, she was caught by Naruto.

"Nice catch" Techna said with a slight blush.

"No problem, just glad that you are safe" Naruto said.

"Well flirting aside we got to do something!" Stella said.

Naruto stared at the monster and smirked.

"About time you guys came in... I was bored and thought I might have get this party started on my own" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Sorry... we went all over the place" Timmy said.

"GO!" Sky said as they jumped, however...

"I got this!" Riven said as he jumped on his own.

"Damn it don't do things on your own!" Naruto yelled as he jumped after him.

"Get out of my way!" Riven yelled but didn't get much out after the monster punched out.

"Girls, what should we do! The monster is pounding them bad!" Flora said

"But we got no powers now" Bloom said.

"D-Don't worry girls, you will come out with something" Naruto said.

In that interim the monster managed to land a hit sending him flying and deep into one of the walls.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as he was caught by surprise.

The other guys begun to fight hard as Naruto struggled to get out of the wall, Musa and Flora were helping him... or trying to anyways.

The other girls then got some of the cleaning supplies and egged the monster to follow... the monster was enraged and chased after the girls.

Bloom grabbed the soap and spill it as they ran... the monster then, as he chased the girls, slipped and slid all the way towards the window.

Naruto was downstairs waiting for it.

"EAT THIS! RASENGAN!" He yelled as a blue ball of energy formed and hit the monster making him go sky-high and then landed with a sickening thud.

The other guys put some restrains on it and then they all gathered again.

"We need to go to Miss Feragonda's office... we can use her crystal ball to see what's going on... maybe there are more monsters here" Bloom said, worried for the fate of her new school.

"But if we do that, we would be expelled!" Flora said

"yeah, but we are the only ones in here... the only ones who can do SOMETHING about this" Bloom countered.

"Bloom's right... if we do nothing... things could get worst... we need to do something" Naruto said as he nursed his aching stomach.

"What about Riven?" Musa asked.

"Riven is fine... no thanks to you" Riven said with a glare.

"ahhh quit your bitching" Naruto said as he stared at Riven.

"You wanna start something punk?" Riven said as he got face to face.

Naruto's eyes then looked around as his ears twitched.

"Someone is here..." Naruto said.

They got and hid inside... whoever was the culprit would be coming soon and they set a trap.

The Trix came in.. and Bloom jumped on the desk... the Trix where taken back... the lights went on and Riven smirked "Hi" he said sarcastically as he chuckled darkly.

The boys were at ready.

"What are you doing here!" Bloom demanded/asked.

"That's right I would like to ask you all what are you doing here, since last time I checked this was MY office" Miss Feragonda said surprising them all.

"Erm... we can explain?" Naruto said from the ceiling as he had his kunai ready to jump and attack the witches who noticed just how close they were from being beheaded.

**Ten minutes and a lenghty explanation later**

"I tried to see the whole situation and I decided that your powers will be back, also I decided to not punish you... you solved this problem and showed yourself responsibly, so you can be counted that you will use your powers wisely" Miss Faragonda said as Griselda rolled her eyes.

"Well guys we are out of here" Riven said as he hopped on their air-bikes.

Naruto sighed as he looked around.

"Look girls, cheer up... you managed to help, EVEN without your powers" Naruto said trying to cheer them up

"And I had a blast at the party... nice music Musa, and tanks for the invite... hope we have another party girls... just... hold the monster attacks next time" Naruto said with a wink as he jumped out of the window, the girls gasped as they rushed out only to see a smirking Naruto hanging upside down from Riven's air-bike waving good bye to the girls.

"get the hell out of my ride" Riven said as he twirled to get Naruto out.. only for him to not budge an inch.

"You stick like a spider to it" Brandon said while chuckling.

"I hate you with great intensity" Riven said as he glared at the second blond of the group.

"You are just mad cause the monster pummeled you when you tried to do the lone wolf routine" Naruto said as he hit a rather LARGE nerve.

"What did you SAY?" Riven said as they descended.

"You are such a loner that you wanna do EVERYTHING on your own... but that only causes trouble for the rest! One day your actions will get you and others injured OR killed" Naruto said as he jumped down.

"The injured part happens all the time" Timmy said

"SHUT IT TIMMY!" Riven roared.

He turned as he huffed in anger and left them.

"He needs to cool down... damn idiot reminds me of a certain bastard I used to know" Naruto said.

They all left for their rooms... it was going to be a big day tomorrow... formal classes will start after all.

Naruto then dug into his bag and pulled out his team's picture and looked at it fondly.

"I will come back... I swear it" he said.

Naruto went to sleep that night fondly... as he had a strange dream...

He dreamt of a dragon of fire... It was hot but did not burn... It gave a warm feeling. Then along came a dragon that brought with him a powerful gale of wind.

Both dragons then danced around each other, the dragon of wind feeding the flames of the dragon of fire, the dragon of fire felt... familiar.

The dream then shifted

He dream of Sakura... and his new friends the Winx girls... and he was thorn on what the dream meant...

Naruto woke up a bit flushed the next morning and decided to take a cold shower as he felt a bit hot under the collar.

"Urg... what a weird dream" Naruto said as he dried up with a towel..

"Naruto? Had a good night sleep?" Brandon asked.

"It was... interesting" Naruto said

"Say... how is your homeland like?" Brandon asked

"Well... I come from Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, is basically a rather large village... the leader of the village is called the Hokage... the Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village, since its it's job to do so, my aim is to become Hokage" Naruto said.

"I see... were I come from royalty is a birthright... so only a select can become leaders" Brandon said

"Sounds bogus... what if the one who is "given the right" is no good... or doesn't want to?" Naruto said.

"Hahaha... yeah... I guess you are right..." Brandon said as he chuckled a bit

They went down the halls as they all chatted with the other students as they walked to their respective classrooms.

"So... we have magical creature battling strategy... followed by history of wizardry... followed by potions and I got introduction to magiteck" Naruto said as he scratched his head at the last one.

"Well is because you don't know much about magic... OR technology for that matter they will teach you the bare basics first" Timmy said as he fixed his glasses.

"Man.. this is going to be boring" Naruto said.

He went to the class... he was one of 3 other students there...

"_Kill me now_" Naruto moaned in his head.

The class resulted a bit less boring than he originally anticipated, the technology was cool and it helped if he fought magical enemies when he didn't have magic... or magical resistance.

Naruto had some work to do, but it was too much for him... The other guys had other things to do and where busy, an idea formed in his head.

"_if the guys are busy... I can ask Techna, she IS a faerie of technology_" Naruto thought, she seems like she wouldn't mind helping out a friend.

**Alfea College for faeries**

Naruto got into the school; it was early morning and waited for the girls to wake up.

He waited for a few hours.

"Well is about time I went up there" Naruto said.

He walked up the wall and found their apartment with little trouble.

He knocked the window, the girls were scared, however, one they saw it was Naruto they sighed in relief.

"Good morning girls" Naruto greeted as he got out and took his sandals off, a costume he had grown with.

"Hey… good morning whiskers" Stella greeted with her sunny disposition; she was a morning person, apparently being the princess of the kingdom of the sun made her like this.

Flora also greeted him as she was tending to her magical flowers, something that caught Naruto's attention as he had a bit of a green-thumb himself.

He decided to ask Flora for something later, right now he needed someone else.

"hey Techna… can you help me with my work… I am afraid I got little to no experience with technology in this realm" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing… I will help you, but do you mind terribly if we do it a bit later? We are going to the simulator today" Techna said.

"Simulator? What's that?" Naruto asked

"is a machine that allows the user to be in any place in order to train for a specific task… or just combat training" Techna said.

"That sound cool, mind if I stay and watch?" Naruto asked

"Not at all… but don't you have classes?" Techna asked a bit worried.

"Let's say… is taken care of" Naruto said with a smirk.

**Redfountain academy**

"Mr. Uzumaki, please explain the theory of dragon fighting and what not to do" the professor asked

"_Boss… you don't pay me enough for this shit_" The clone mentally cursed as he said a textbook answer with his own personal spin, dragons were impervious to most magics…. But it said nothing about chakra...

**Back to Naruto**

"ANYWAYS… where the rest of the girls?" Naruto asked

"They are asleep… Flora should be waking Bloom and Musa should be waking up about now" Techan said as her alarm sounded off.

Musa got out of her room looking a bit groggy.

"Morning Na" Musa said as she yawned… she wasn't a morning person, to say the least.

Bloom then woke up and was ready for class.

Naruto then accompanied them to their class… the teacher seemed like an elf of sorts.

"Uh? Wait… you aren't part of the class… what are you doing here?" the professor asked.

"I was curious… say is it possible to use it for combat as well… right" Naruto asked

"Yes… I just need to input certain things since we use this mostly for magical combat… but if you want physical combat as well then I am sure I can do it as well" the professor said.

"Ok… then how about I go first? You to test the water before the girls… that way the girls will not be so… edgy about it" Naruto said.

"I think you are right... So then, what are you looking for?" The proffesor asked.

"Give me combat against powerful magical creature(s) please" Naruto asked.

"Ok Mr. Uzumaki... step inside and the caverns of hell" the proffesor said.

Naruto stepped in the room and then the room changed before his eyes.

"Ok, I got to admit, THAT was cool" Naruto said.

He then found himself in a valley surrounded by mountains on the sides, he could feel the weather and sounds... he heard a mighty roar comming from the cave at his nort-north east.

"Ok, now I can be sure I have to go there..." Naruto said.

The earth begun to shake, a dragon then appeared from the cavern.

"GAOOOOO!" The dragon roared.

Naruto looked up at the dragon... it was huge.

"Wow... you are a big boy aren't ya?" Naruto commented.

The girls outside giggled a bit at how nonchalant he was being.

Naruto pulled his original kunai out. Phantom blade kunai were good and all but due to the properties of the dragon's skin he decided to use "old school" techniques.

The dragon reared itself as it readied it's attack... particles of energy.

"_Ok... that kinda look like the biju dama... no... is a electric element... this is bad_" Naruto thought.

The dragon launched it's attack.

Naruto quickly used sunshin to get out of the way, the dragon however saw this comming and swatted him with its tail.

Naruto vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto yelled.

The area was covered with Naruto's who all wore a cocky grin.

"Come and get it you overgrown wallet" Naruto yelled as he and his clones rushed in.

The girls outside were all cheering for him as he slashed the creature.

The dragon roared once more and lunged to attack.

The dragon slamed his powerful wings and made a powerfull gush of air that blew them up.

The dragon then roared in anger as Naruto and his clones slashed him once more.

The dragon then slammed them and got a lot of the copies... only 3 teams of ten where on the area now... it was time to bring things to an end.

The clones and the original jumped as they rubbed the air around each others hands, a ball of energy begpun to form and increase in size.

"TAKE THIS! ODAMA RASENRENGAN" Naruto yelled.

The 30 clones and the original then shoved the balls of energy.

The proffesor was extatic... the boys fighting style... the reakless abandon... even that last technique... it was unheard of. Not many Redfountain Academy students could boast of fighting an elemental dragon at that level... alone at that.

The dragon gave one last moarnfull roar as it passed out from the demage received.

The clones slowly begun to vanish one by one.

The proffessor then turned the machine off, the room returned to normal.

Naruto then exited the room, his clothes were a bit battered from the fight.

"See? Nothing to it" Naruto said as he sat on the corner.

"Here let me help you with your clothes" Stella said with a smile.

She casted a spell and Naruto's clothes begun to mend.

"Wow... thanks Stella, that was nice of you" Naruto said.

"Can't have you looking all ragetty after all" Stella said with a sunny smile.

"So... who is next?" The proffessor asked.

The girls still felt a bit edgy.

"I see... then how about I pick a volunteer? Bloom, how about you?" He said as he pointed at the red-head.

"Eh? Me?" She said

"Yes, unlike Mr. Uzumaki it won't be combat oriented, you have to pick a place and enhance it" the proffesor said.

"Uhhh... then a desolate place... the most desolate you got" Bloom said.

"alright then, when you step inside the room will transform into a place called Domino" he said.

"Can I bring my bag?" Bloom asked.

"Of course... now off you go" he said as Bloom timidly entered the room.

The room then changed, she was standing on the barren land of Domino.

"_Why does this place…feel so familiar?_" Naruto thought as he saw Bloom grab something inside her bag… then from it something jumped out.

"Kiko?" Naruto and Bloom said in unison.

The bunny was playing around and exploring the new world

Bloom dug into her bag and got a few seeds; she dug the ground and placed a few seeds. Not many noticed but there was a slight flare of her power into the seeds.

Things were normal until Naruto detected a powerful negative presence forming in the room.

"BLOOM!" Naruto shouted.

The girls looked at him and then at the monitor.

The Trix had invaded the program.

"Professor… is there a way to get in?" Stella asked

"I can't… something is blocking the program" The professor said.

"Can't I just break the door?" Naurto asked

"NO! under any circumstances if the door is broken the program will reboot… trapping the person inside… permanently inside the program" the professor.

Naruto growled at this… there was nothing he could do… if only he could do the Hirashin no jutsu.

Naruto looked at hot the Trix attacked Bloom, she dodged the attacks, but she had no way to defend or attack to protect herself.

Naruto dug his nails into his skin.

"Calm down…. We have to believe in her" Musa said.

"Uhmm… you seem to be fond of that rabbit… but rabbit are vermin so I will dispose of it" Icy said as she threw the bunny into the lava.

"KIKO! NOO!" Bloom yelled as she jumped after him.

"BLOOM!" Naruto and the Winx yelled.

Something inside Naruto begun to stir… something primal… something kyuubi grew weary of.

The Trix trio laughed at their evil deed… until…

"Bloom! She's alive!" Flora said

And that is true… Bloom, now dressed in blue, was in her fairies form… and threw a blast that made the Trix girls vanish.

Bloom then fell down…. Her form receded and looked around for Kiko… only to find him asleep.

"I… I can't believe this rabbit…. Is like nothing happened" Naruto said as he laughed in relief…

But he still felt it… something about Bloom's power had called something from deep within him.

He wanted to know what this meant… was it the kyuubi? Or… something else

Bloom got out and got glomped by her friends… Naruto smiled.

"Welcome back… Bloom" Naruto said with a smile.

"Thanks… is good to be back" Bloom said.

After a while Naruto had some time with Techna and Musa who explained to him about the technology for combat… After he was proficient enough he thanked both girls and left.

"We have to get together more often… seems like trouble follow you everywhere girls" Naruto said jokingly.

The girls laughed and told him to get… he had work to do.

**At Cloud Tower Academy for Witches**

The Trix begen to laught… this has been but a ruse…

"At last… the dragon fire… we had found it… and… it shall be ours!" Icy said as they all smiled evilly.

Chapter end.


End file.
